


bláth

by chiasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, lots of teasing till shit happens, pinning! Mingyu, tsundere jeonghan (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasa/pseuds/chiasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu first catches sight of the long haired beauty in flower shop he delivers flowers to and he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bláth

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a hanahaki disease au for gyuhan (as long as two weeks ago) and now their new mv has that hanahaki disease concept and i'm screamingggggggg! anyway, i'm still unsure how long this will actually be. it's either split to 2 or 3 parts depending on how fast/long i can write. hope all my fellow gyuhan shippers will enjoy this!

He’s never felt this way before. Okay maybe he did feel this familiar warmth in his chest, the buzzing in his ears and the rush of adrenaline before but in so many different situations. This was a first. Mingyu’s at his Seungcheol hyung’s flower shop, delivering fresh stocks of flowers like he ordered but it wasn’t his hyung that answered his desperate yell for help. Instead came a long-haired beauty, rushing to his aid. The pots of flowers in his grasp crashed on the floor right in the middle of the shop, creating a huge mess. Mingyu froze, staring at the man in front of him.

 

“You’re Seungcheol hyung’s boyfriend,” Mingyu mumbled in a daze, loud enough for the said man to catch it.

 

“No… I’m a new employee…” The guy grimaced as if he just received the worst insult before turning around to get a broom. “You know you have to replace that,” he added indifferently, pointing towards the shards of terracotta pots.

 

“Oh, my apologies,” Mingyu snapped out of his stupor, scurrying to help pick up the broken pots. None of the flowers could be salvaged. Guess his parents would deduct the mess he made from his allowance yet again. He watched as the guy sweep the floor thoroughly in a not so discreet manner. He was hypnotised by it, the graceful movements that capture his attention. And the guy seemed to notice.

 

“Is staring at someone openly your favourite pastime?” The guy sounded clearly irritated and Mingyu had to stop himself from laughing. The guy looked so cute with the deep furrow in his brows. It almost made Mingyu coo. However, he chose to play it off cool by introducing himself.

 

“I’m Mingyu.”

 

“Umm… I didn’t hear anyone asking for your name,” the guy huffed, rolling his eyes. “If you have nothing else to do, please leave. I have tons of things to do than entertain you.” He walked behind the counter and began looking through files of stocks.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you. I was introducing myself to these beautiful plants,” Mingyu’s voice was sarcastic and the guy wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Right, that’s so very normal of you,” he sneered back. 

 

“You sure are sharp tongued for someone with a pretty face. Or did I catch you on a bad day,” Mingyu chuckled only to receive a glare.

 

“Tell me something new please.” The guy looked dead straight into his eyes. It felt like a challenge and Mingyu loves a good challenge.

 

“You should have my number in your phone,” he said bluntly, almost like a command. In all honesty, he’s enjoying the reactions he’s receiving from the guy and he wanted more.

 

“Is that your way of flirting? Seriously.” The guy shook his head disapprovingly. “You suck big time.”

 

“I wasn’t flirting. I was being dead serious.” And Mingyu was dead serious. His gaze was piercing and he could see the guy visibly shrinking back a little. He held his hand out, waiting for the guy to hand his phone over. “Your phone please.”

 

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my phone. I don’t even know you,” the guy busied himself with the files once again, losing interest in their conversation.

 

It irked Mingyu a little knowing he wasn’t getting the attention he wanted from Seungcheol’s new employee. He crept closer to the counter and peered over whatever the guy was doing. A nametag pinned to the baby blue apron caught his attention.  _ Jeonghan _ , it read. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile triumphantly.

 

“It’s rather unfortunate that I can’t stay longer and accompany you poor lonely thing,” he leaned in closer, face just inches away from the guy. He wore a smirk on his face, his teasing voice had a slight taunt to it.  “It was nice meeting you,  _ Jeonghan _ ,” he whispered.

 

The long haired beauty scoffed when he realised Mingyu must have seen his nametag and grunted in frustration.

 

“I’ll be back, love,” Mingyu sang as he left. He swore he saw Jeonghan flipped him off. How polite.

 

Mingyu couldn’t get Jeonghan out of his head, how he seemed to have stepped out of the favourite shoujo manga his sister loved so much. Mingyu was sure as hell he wasn’t human (and thankfully not Seungcheol hyung’s boyfriend). Well Mingyu seriously thought that Jeonghan was Seungcheol hyung’s boyfriend since he was exactly how his hyung had described; pretty like a fairy. But he was wrong and he’s much too relieved to learn about that.

 

Later that night, Mingyu’s phone rang, disturbing him from his assignment. Like he guessed, it was Seungcheol hyung sounding a tad too angry than he usually was.

 

“Did you break the pots of gardenias again?” Seungcheol said accusingly. Mingyu could almost hear the disappointment dripping in his voice.

 

“Yeah I did. I apologise deeply for that, hyung. I didn’t mean for it to happen honestly.” When it came to apologies, Mingyu was the most sincere person you could ever find.

 

From the other end of the line, Seungcheol sighed. He was concerned for Mingyu’s clumsiness. He was a mess of long limbs, always facing a mishap. “What happened this time, Mingyu?”

 

“I was distracted…”

 

“By?” Seungcheol urged him to carry on.

 

“That new guy working at your shop,” Mingyu admitted shyly.

 

“No wonder he was in a pissy mood when I got back. Dear lord what did you do?” Seungcheol groaned as he recalled the earful he received from a very annoyed Jeonghan.

 

“I wouldn’t count it as flirting but I guess I was teasing him?”

 

“God damn it, Mingyu. You can’t just start flirting with every guy you see. Jeonghan isn’t like you. He’s straight and has a big ass crush on this girl group called Sistar or whatever.”

 

“Sounds pretty gay to me to be honest,” Mingyu shrugged, putting the phone away from his ear after Seungcheol’s rant. His cousin could be such a mother sometimes.

 

“Well, he’s straight. There’s that. I know he looks feminine with his long hair and all but trust me, he’s manly as hell,” Seungcheol continued.

 

“You know that because he’s your boyfriend?” Mingyu asked just to confirm that Jeonghan was a single as he was.

 

“Sweet Jesus Kim Mingyu! Which part of straight do you not understand?” Seungcheol yelled right into the receiver, huffing right after. Mingyu winced at the sudden burst of frustration. “And no. He’s my college friend.”

 

“Fine sheesh I got it. I was just confirming it, hyung,” he muttered.

 

“Whatever. Tell your parents to send me a new batch of gardenias as replacement for the ones you ruined today,” Seungcheol grumbled before he hung up, leaving Mingyu a little upset that his cousin didn’t say his usual greeting of goodnight (because Mingyu is secretly a huge baby).

_What a day_ , Mingyu thought briefly as he lay on his comfy bed. Scratch that. _What a fortunate unfortunate day._


End file.
